


goldeneyes

by Marenke



Category: Original Work
Genre: ......... in a way., Age Difference, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: At seventeen, Queen Lilianne was barely more than a child, noticed her knight, watching as the lithe queen pranced around, barefoot and with the hem of her dress dirty with what looks like a mixture of dirt and blood. But was it her place to speak?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	goldeneyes

**Author's Note:**

> for ladiesbingo, prompt used: age difference

At seventeen, Queen Lilianne was barely more than a child, noticed her knight, watching as the lithe queen pranced around, barefoot and with the hem of her dress dirty with what looks like a mixture of dirt and blood. But was it her place to speak?

The knight - the name she had received at birth had been long forgotten, but did it matter anymore when that girl was dead and gone? Ever since she was  _ knighted _ , ratty second-hand armor soaked with the blood of the nation’s enemies, all those years ago, she’d been only called knight - followed the queen through the hallways, going to the girl’s room. Her orders had been to not follow the queen into the forest, and the knight obeyed. She obeyed, even though the screams of a maid rattled the trees, and stood quiet in her place when the trees shook with loud growling.

“My queen.” Started the knight, cursing her own tongue, and the little queen looked at her, eyes shining golden. 

They hadn’t been like that before: the knight had been with the royal family of this country for a long, long time, and she’d seen this little girl ever since she was ten. Back then, her eyes had been blue, like her father, a sign of royal blood: of this, the knight was sure - after all, she’d seen it on many of the past generations. Always that particular shade of blue, ever so useful in finding bastards and killing them.

Then, there was the accident: fire burnt down the winter palace, and from the ashes of the royal family the queen was reborn. She had been sixteen, then, and a minor to boot. Every uncle and aunt and distant cousin that stood in her way was found dead, and soon enough she was the last of the royal family to stand. The other nobles cowered to her, and she smirked her way into a coronation.

“Yes, knight?” The queen asked, and her voice wasn’t her own anymore: the knight had decades of experience in recognizing voices, and knew that Lilianne’s was not her own anymore. 

“My queen, if this knight is allowed an opinion, it asks for you to be more discreet. The head maid is starting to speak in unkind tongues about… Your _proclivities_.”

Before the knight could react, a pair of clawed hands appeared, both wrapping themselves around the knight’s throat. Had the knight any need for breath anymore, it’d be a dangerous situation.

The queen growled, fangs appearing from her teeth, assuming the most furry appearance she’d seen in centuries, growing in size. 

“Then pray tell  _ why  _ shouldn’t you be my next offering to the moon.” Ah, confirmation: the queen Lilianne was a werewolf. It had been a few centuries ever since the knight had fought one of those, and they were always fun in a battlefield.

The knight couldn’t help but wonder if the little queen would ever do like her predecessors and grow up to be terrifying. She recalled a woman, a few centuries ago, who had all but tamed the moon the queen borrowed her power from, and that had rose to such heights that she threatened to topple the royal family, silver eyes shining with malice. Killing her had been a pleasure, and her blood, delectable. The power madness gave it a slightly sweet tinge that the knight still sought after, unable to find it even on the highest of nobility ranks. The knight had never known her name: she’d always called that woman Silvereyes.

The claws stung at her skin, and the knight was brought back from her thoughts, feeling poison sluggishly coat her veins. That was rather new; the knight couldn’t help but wonder if it came built in, or if the queen had coated her claws previously.

“Because a vampyre offering will get you killed by your gods, my queen.” The knight replied, letting go of the small charm-spell she wore to hide the fangs and red eyes the man who had knighted her had gifted her with. It had been so long ago that she’d be surprised if that man was still around. 

The queen’s eyes grew huge, surprised for a moment, and she let go of the knight, who fell to the ground graciously, neck stinging slightly, as if she was on fire: it wouldn’t take a while to heal back, all the knight would have to do was pop it into place again.

“How long have you been a vampyre?” The queen demanded, a finger against the knight’s chest, accusatory and human-like, and the knight shrugged. 

“I _think_ I was old already when this family set itself as kings and queens, my queen.” The knight replied, distractedly massaging her neck. She’d need a drink today to get that poison out; maybe that new maid who smelled sweet, like milk. “Now, I shall admit that, for a young one such as yourself, your powers are surprisingly well developed. I assume you practiced with your royal family?”

“And more. Dion was a tasty treat.” The queen admitted, shrugging. Well, the mysterious disappearance of the Crown Prince of the neighboring country was explained, at least, although the knight herself was unsure how she’d explain that to that one royal inspector. Who’d believe the queen Lilianne, sweet gentle and orphaned, was a werewolf?

“Commendable, my queen, truly. But, if you pardon this old knight’s commentary, it’ll get you killed on the long run.” The knight dusted her bracers, and the queen gave her a mean glare that probably could’ve worked on someone a thousand years younger. “Stick to eating the maids and the gardeners and you’ll survive.”

The queen shook her head and went back to walking, and the knight wondered if she had said something wrong. Then, the queen’s voice, a mumble, when they were near her rooms:

“But they don’t taste good. Why should I content myself with mild food, when I can have high cuisine every full moon?”

The knight chuckled. She was too young to know better, wasn’t she?

“Don’t I know that.” The knight patted the queen’s head, and the girl hissed, turning to face the vampyre. “Here’s a deal, my queen: I teach you to survive in this treacherous world, and you supply me with a fresh selection of maids. I’ll teach you how to feed off nobility and get away with it, even.”

The queen looked at the knight, eyes half-lidded, shining in gold. Yes, she looked exactly like that woman - the same black hair and the same mad eyes, but the color was all wrong. Goldeneyes instead of Silvereyes.

Yes, it was fitting for her future meal.

“Why?” The little queen asked, a lamb in a wolf’s skin. The knight smiled, patting the girl’s cheek. She was too young to be playing these games, but the queen did not know that yet.

“Because I’m feeling like it, that’s all, Goldeneyes.” The knight purred. If she played her cards right, the knight would have the sweet blood of her Silvereyes again. Perhaps the golden shade of the queen’s eyes would even give it a spice Silvereyes did not have.

**Author's Note:**

> vampyres looks cool i cant say more


End file.
